


Trois choses

by Rizvolution



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizvolution/pseuds/Rizvolution
Summary: Trois choses que je n'oserai jamais te dire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alors voilà un petit OS que j’ai écris (il y a tout de même un petit moment) d’une traite entre autre sur du Shakira, One Direction Pitbull, Kesha, Katy Perry et autres chanteurs qui ont fondé la (honteuse) culture musicale de ma tendre enfance, il a donc été réalisé sur un coup de tête d’après un prompt « Trois choses que je n’oserai jamais te dire » (oh bah c’est drôle c’est le résumé lol). C’est du fluff à 100 % (même si j’aurais pu faire quelque chose d’un peu plus hard sur SM de Rihanna, peut-être une autre fois qui sait), enfin BON, bonne lecture !

« Martin,

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j’écris ça en ce moment-même, ni pourquoi j’ai ressorti mon vieux stylo plume non-utilisé depuis des années alors que je vais probablement foutre de l’encre partout, doué comme je suis. J’ignore aussi pourquoi je ressens le besoin de t’écrire sur du papier, alors que c’est sûrement le moyen le plus archaïque au monde pour communiquer, quitte à faire dans le style moyenâgeux, ça aurait été plus drôle de t’envoyer un pigeon voyageur. Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi je viens de rédiger déjà six lignes alors que tu ne liras probablement jamais cette lettre. En fait, c’est même certain, car une fois terminée elle finira sans doute brûlée dans un de mes cendriers ou jetée à la poubelle -jaune, évidemment- et oubliée.

Tu n’en sauras jamais le contenu, et quelque part, c’est bien pour cela que j’écris depuis bientôt dix minutes comme si je m’adressais à toi, car j’ai besoin de te dire certaines choses, et j’ai aussi besoin que tu ne les saches jamais. Alors voilà Martin, il y a trois choses qui me trottent dans la tête, trois choses qui me brûlent les lèvres à chaque fois que je te vois, trois choses que je n’oserai jamais te dire.

Pour un quelconque inconnu, le premier point que je m’apprête à énoncer pourrait paraître futile, anodin, voir complètement stupide, mais je sais que si tu venais un jour à l’apprendre, tu créerais sur-le-champ une manifestation anti-Barthès avec pour seul but de me faire pendre sur la place publique. Honnêtement, je commence avec quelque chose d'assez gentillet, je pense que je te le dirai tout de même un jour, si possible au maximum de ma vieillesse lorsque j'aurai bien vécu ma vie et que je pourrai sereinement accueillir la mort sans rien regretter.

Donc. Tu te souviens peut-être de cette soirée un peu trop alcoolisée entre employés qu’Etienne avait organisé -il y a deux ans me semble-t-il-, en tout cas tes cheveux s’en souviennent très certainement. Tu avais fait la tête à tout le monde pendant quatre jours entiers au bureau pour ce qu'on t'avait fait subir, alors qu’il n’y avait en vérité qu’un seul responsable de cet attentat capillaire.

Je plaide coupable, il est fort (complètement) possible que ce soit moi qui ai lancé l’idée de te colorer les cheveux en rose avec une bombe de peinture pour cheveux durant ton sommeil. Pour ma défense, j’étais aussi bourré que les autres, si ce n’était plus. Mais sache que je m’excuse, j’en suis sincèrement désolé et j’espère que si par malheur tu venais à lire cette lettre tu me le pardonneras, même si, sauf ton respect, je dois avouer que c’était vraiment, vraiment drôle.

Viens ensuite la deuxième chose que je garderai toujours pour moi, et qui est encore moins avouable que la première (et que j'emporterai avec la plus ferme des certitudes dans ma tombe).

Martin, tu es attendrissant, je te trouve attendrissant.

J’ai toujours eu ce comportement protecteur avec toi, tu es l’une des plus belle personne que j’ai eu rencontré jusqu’à présent dans ma vie, alors naturellement je tiens à toi, peut-être beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien. Je m’en veux à chaque fois que l’on t’envoie à l’autre bout du monde pour fouler du pied des terres toujours plus risquées. Avec Laurent, on se dispute sur beaucoup de points, et la durée de tes séjours sur le terrain en est la principale cause. Je me mords les doigts d’inquiétude pour toi à Paris tandis que tu vois l’horreur, l’inhumanité des hommes à travers les six continents. Il y a cette carte du monde accrochée à un mur de ma chambre, que je regarde parfois sans m’en rendre compte, en fixant l’endroit où tu trouves. Qu’importe la destination, je ressens constamment le besoin de prendre de tes nouvelles. pour tout t’avouer, mon forfait me coûte une blinde parce que je ne peux pas m’empêcher de t’envoyer des messages, ou de t’appeler en plein milieu de la nuit. Je ne dors pas beaucoup dans ces moments là et je ne suis qu’un peu rassuré que lorsque j’entends à l’appareil ce timbre si particulier qu’est celui de ta voix.

Mon comportement protecteur me rend aussi maladivement jaloux des personnes qui te sont proches. Je sais que j’en fais partie, bien sûr, mais cette jalousie s’immisce inconsciemment dans mes veines comme un poison à chaque fois que quelqu’un flirt, ou semble vouloir se rapprocher de toi. Je la sens bouillonner en moi, endormir ma raison, est c’est sûrement pour cela que je me comporte comme un abruti parfois. Je me souviens qu’au Petit Journal, j’avais d’abord eu du mal avec Hugo. Déjà parce que je n’aimais pas son insupportable air de monsieur-je-suis-parfait-je-suis-intouchable-je-vous-autorise-à-me-vénérer, mais aussi car tu le connaissais depuis l’ESJ, vous sembliez tellement complices, complices comme on l’est tous les deux, et je détestais ça. Je suis conscient que tu ne m’appartiens pas, mais je n’arrive pas contrôler cette possessivité, je me sens impuissant et je m’en excuse.

Je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire en échos aux tiens, j’adore ce sourire rayonnant, celui où tu laisses y voir tes dents, je l’aime parce qu’il signifie de que tu es de bonne humeur, que tu vas bien, et surtout car ce n’est qu’avec moi qu’il apparaît. Je ne peux m’empêcher de trouver adorable ta moue concentrée lorsque tu as les yeux rivés sur ton travail, qu’importe les mimiques que tu fais, mon cœur a toujours cette mauvaise habitude de fondre comme un marshmallow sous lance-flamme, par exemple lorsque tu mords inconsciemment ta lèvre supérieure quand tu es stressé ou que tu t’ennuies, ou tes petits balancements d’épaule lorsque tu écoutes de la musique (au goût discutable, mais passons).

Que dire d’autre finalement, si ce n’est que tu fais émerger chez moi une tendresse insoupçonnée.

Nous arrivons finalement à la troisième et dernière chose. J’ai choisi de l’écrire à la toute fin, au cas où je me résignerais finalement à stopper mon torchon épistolaire et ainsi prendre un moindre risque et garder un petit bout de dignité. Sache que j’hésite encore, là, maintenant, à le faire, parce que bon sang l’écrire en toute lettre sur cette feuille A4 recyclée, c’est admettre une bonne fois pour toute ce qui passe en boucle dans ma tête depuis longtemps, tellement longtemps. Mais d’abord, permet-moi de tricher un peu et de t’avouer milles et unes petites choses que je n’oserai jamais t’avouer en face.

Toutes ces petites choses que j’adore chez toi et qui font que tu es Martin Weill. Tout le monde connaît de toi ces ourlets de jean un peu trop grands, cette parka verte, ces t-shirt bordeaux qui ont fait le tour du monde avec toi, cet accent parfait, tout ce qui a fait de toi le chouchou du monde entier et qui te donnent un charme, mais Martin Weill ne ce résume pas seulement à ça. J’affectionne aussi ton humour un peu nul, ton fort (sale) caractère d’éternel borné-obstiné-susceptible, ta passion sans limite pour ton métier, ton humanité que tu laisses transparaître si spontanément, ton incapacité à utiliser correctement des couverts asiatiques (ou des baguettes chinoises, comme tu préfères), ou encore ton faux air de monsieur « Je suis timide » (tu ne trompes personne). Et plus que tout Martin (mon dieu, qu’est-ce que je m’apprête à dire ?) ; bon, plus que tout Martin, je te trouve beau à en mourir.

Peut-être que je ne suis pas totalement -sûrement pas en vérité- objectif et qu’une personne lambda ne serait pas captivée par ton apparence comme que je le suis.

Je me surprend trop souvent à observer à la dérobée tous ces petits grains de beauté qui parsèment ta nuque et qui te donnent un charme fou, je ne me lasse pas d’observer ta peau, j’adore le retour des vacances pour une seule raison, c’est ton visage doré par le soleil te donnant un teint miel et ayant si bien avec tes yeux verts.

Tout le monde dit que les yeux bleus sont la définition même du charme, mais je ne suis pas d’accord. Ils n’ont pas vu les tiens, j’en suis persuadé. Ils ont cet éclat qui leur donne un air enfantin adorable. Tu fais passer tellement d’expression à travers eux qu’il suffit simplement de s’y plonger dedans pour savoir ce que tu ressens, le plus difficile étant de s’en détacher. Quand ils se posent sur moi j’ai l’impression que l’univers de renverse. En passant, je pense finir sourd d’un seul côté avant d’avoir atteint le troisième âge si Laurent continue à me hurler de la sorte à l’oreillette quand je perds le fil de mon prompteur, car je suis troublé par ton regard comme un pauvre adolescent. Je vais m’arrêter là car je sens que je dérive complètement, mais sache que ce n’est qu’une infime partie des choses que j’aime chez toi et que la liste est interminable. Tu es une belle personne et tu ne t’en rend pas compte, tu doutes tellement de toi, tu fais toutes sortes de choses qui comptent tellement peu en réalité, seulement pour montrer au monde entier ce que tu vaut alors que tu n’en a pas besoin.

C’est toutes ces raisons qui m’amènent à la principale et dernière chose, celle que pour rien au monde je ne t’avouerai, pas même torché à quatre heures du matin, avec un couteau sous la gorge ou en échange d’un allez simple au Paradis.

Imagine-moi bien prendre une grande inspiration car c’est exactement ce que je fais en ce moment même.

Martin, je suis amoureux de toi et je donnerais n’importe quoi pour poser ne serait-ce qu’une seule fois mes lèvres sur les tiennes. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis dis qu’une suite pourrait être amusant, alors voilà toujours avec les classiques Rihanna, Shakira, Pitbull etc. pour accompagner mon écriture, je me suis éclatée à faire un petit (gros) bonus, pas vraiment sérieux (Et donc à lire au second degré). En tout cas j’ai adoré l’écrire, expérience à retenter je pense.

À toute histoire, il y a un élément perturbateur qui déclenche un tsunami de péripéties à surmonter pour le héros. Celle-ci a son propre élément perturbateur, et il s’appelle Hugo Clément.

Meilleur ami de Martin, journaliste aguerri passé par les tempêtes de la prépa littéraire, de Science Po, de la meilleure école de journalisme de France, et accessoirement récompensé de deux ou trois prix journalistiques, la réussite ne lui souriait pas, elle lui faisait carrément du pied. Mais la perfection n’existe pas, et entre la légère arrogance et l’orgueil certain du personnage, il lui arrivait de faire des boulettes.

La dernière en date était d’avoir tâché sa chemise parfaitement repassée au pressing en traversant un peu trop rapidement les couloirs de la rédaction, un café à la main. Heureusement, à l’image de sa dernière gaffe, elles n’ont jamais eu énormément de conséquences et personne n’en tenait réellement compte, mais comme disait un célèbre philosophe avec jadis 4 % de côte de popularité, le changement c’est maintenant.

Lui et Martin discutaient comme il leur arrivaient régulièrement de le faire, face à face lors de la courte pause déjeuner, goûtant aux joies des plats pré-commandés.

Quoique, le terme de « discussion » n’était pas vraiment approprié étant donné qu’il passèrent bien cinq bonnes minutes à se vanner sur les moments les plus honteux et les plus gênants de l’un auxquels avait assisté l’autre.

« Peut-être, mais rappelle-moi qui a terminé une fois à trois heures du matin avec des cheveux roses parce qu’il était complètement torché et s’est endormi comme un déchet sur le sol ? Répliqua Hugo en piochant dans son quinoa bio.

-Encore une preuve qu’on peut compter sur personne ici, vous êtes tous des enfoirés, j’ai dû utiliser quelque chose comme deux bouteilles de shampoing pour que ça parte définitivement, maugréa-t-il. Visiblement, malgré les deux ans passés, c’était encore trop tôt pour en parler.

-Excuse-nous Charlotte aux fraises, on pouvait pas savoir que la bombe était périmée, puis c’est Yann qui a proposé l’idée au départ, répliqua-t-il de façon anodine en haussant les épaules.

-Attends, t’as dis quoi là ? Questionna le brun, dont la mine boudeuse avait été soudainement remplacée par une expression figée.

Et c’est à ce moment qu’Hugo réalisa l’énième boulette qu’il venait de faire.

En soit, le fait que Yann ait lancé l’idée farfelue n’était pas vraiment un secret d’état jalousement gardé par un cercle restreint de personnes de confiance ayant signé une charte de confidentialité, mais tous ceux qui travaillaient à Bangumi souhaitaient garder leur travail, et pour cela, balancer leur patron n’était pas franchement la meilleure idée, surtout dans une société néo-libérale en pleine crise économique, une start-up nation, après tout, « tout le monde est remplaçable ».

Bref, à la seconde où Martin avait abordé ce visage fermé qu’Hugo avait intelligemment surnommé le visage « Je m’appelle Martin et je suis en colère», le blond vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux et pria au nom de toute les religions monothéistes et polythéistes dont il avait connaissance. Il se voyait déjà un flambeau à la main et Yann face à lui, lui déclarant à la Denis Brogniart « Pour vous, Hugo, l’aventure s’arrête ici. » ou encore façon Laurence Boccolini « Vous êtes le maillon faible, au revoir. », et alors que son ami se dirigeait d’un pas décidé et franchement énervé vers le bureau de leur patron, le journaliste sut qu’il ne lui restait plus qu’à se mettre en position fœtale dans un coin.

 

« Yann ! », s’était exclamé le brun en entrant en trombe dans son bureau, ouvrant la porte avec une certaine violence et faisant sursauter le plus vieux qui était plongé dans un travail acharné pour l’émission du soir même.

-Martin ? Il se passe quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en retirant ses lunettes à la manière d’un psychologue ouvert à l’écoute, et quelque peu dérouté par l’expression colérique qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

-La soirée d’Etienne, les cheveux roses, tu t’en souviens ? Persifla Martin les sourcils joints.

Il n’en fallut pas plus à l’aîné pour comprendre qu’il savait, et s’alarma immédiatement en devinant que si le reporter était au courant pour cette histoire de cheveux colorés, alors...

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça, tu… as lu ma lettre ? S’étrangla-t-il avec l’expression mortifié d’un Luke Skywalker découvrant que Dark Vador est son paternel.

- Quelle lettre ?  S’enquit-il d’une manière trop spontanée pour que cela ne soit de la comédie, son froncement de sourcil s’effaçant instantanément.

« Et merde. », ajouta Yann pour lui même. Son rythme cardiaque venait de faire le grand huit et bien que Martin ne semblait pas être au courant de cette histoire de lettre, les loopings n’étaient pas prêts de s’arrêter.

-Rien, rien, marmonna-t-il avec l’espérance de tasser la chose.

Les yeux du brun étaient maintenant plissés en sa direction comme si Sherlock Holmes s’était emparé de son corps et essayait de comprendre ce qu’il avait voulu dire par, là et Yann su qu’il n’allait pas lâcher l’affaire de si tôt. Martin ne prit même pas la peine de traîner Yann sur le sol par l’oreille pour cette histoire capillaire et s’en alla du bureau en fermant la pauvre porte -autrefois maltraitée- avec un calme étonnant.

Le regret ultime de ne pas avoir brûlé cette fichue lettre s’empara immédiatement de lui.

 

« Hugo, va dire à Laurent que je m’absente pour régler un problème familial, je ne mettrai pas longtemps, déblatéra rapidement Martin en prenant sa veste.

-Ce ne serait pas plus simple de le dire à Yann ? Laurent doit vraiment être occupé, je ne veux pas le dér-

-Surtout pas, le coupa-t-il avec les yeux écarquillés avant de prendre la poudre d’escampette et de disparaître tel le ninja qu’il n’était pas.

…

Yann oublia quelque peu cette histoire de lettre plus tard dans la journée, toujours absorbé par la préparation, puis par l’émission qu’il s’apprêtait à tourner dans moins de deux heures. En fait, il était complètement débordé et se trouvait actuellement en apnée sous son travail pour ne pas se noyer sous la masse incroyable de choses à faire.

Seulement, ses inquiétudes revinrent à la charge lorsque Laurent lui signala l’absence de Martin en passant dans son bureau pour déposer un dossier important. Le poivre et sel tiqua face à cette nouvelle. Si le reporter avait vraiment eu des problèmes familiaux, il lui en aurait parlé plutôt qu’à Laurent qui grogne systématiquement à chaque fois qu’un employé n’est pas présent pour une quelconque raison. Le reporter n’était pas assez masochiste pour s’attirer les foudres de son partenaire de route, sauf s’il ne souhaitait pas le mettre _lui_ au courant.

« Le salaud ! » s’exclama Yann qui comprit en un éclair de lucidité le projet de Martin, sous le regard perdu de son associé qui finit par hausser les épaules, fatigué par les enfantillages de ces deux là.

…

Ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire n’était pas vraiment légal, non en fait c’était totalement illégal et selon le code pénal il risquait précisément 5 ans d’emprisonnement ferme et 75 000€ d’amende, mais la tentation et la curiosité étaient plus fortes que sa propre volonté d’être un être moral et respectable. Après un parcours de combattant à arpenter le sixième arrondissement de Paris, il fit enfin face à sa destination finale, un immeuble. Objectivement, Martin était littéralement en train de commettre un cambriolage dans le domicile de quelqu’un d’autre, mais il ne se sentit pas tellement inquiété, tout d’abord parce qu’il avait le double des clés, mais aussi car c’était l’appartement de Yann et qu’il avait juste pour projet de voler un simple bout de papier.

En entrant, le brun leva les yeux au ciel face au capharnaüm qu’était la pièce. « Toujours aussi ordonné. » marmonna-t-il pour lui même en traversant l’endroit.

Où pouvait-elle être ?

Le journaliste commença à chercher les tiroirs à portée de vue, sans succès. Il ouvrit les placards de la cuisine, piqua un prince, le referma et réfléchit plus sérieusement aux endroits propices aux cachettes en mobilisant toute sa matière grise et son sens imparable de la logique qui en avait démasqué plus d’un (le colonel Moutarde par exemple). Puis, il se rappela qu’il se trouvait chez Yann et que ce dernier n’était pas vraiment du genre parano au point de cacher un papier. À moins que ce dernier ne contienne quelque chose de vraiment important.

Il chercha encore quelques temps dans son bureau avant d’attarder ses yeux sur son ordinateur. La lettre n’était tout de même pas numérique, si ? Il alluma l’ordinateur, qui naturellement lui demanda le mot de passe. Il essaya plusieurs fois, sans succès parmi les « 1234 » ; « motdepasse » ; « niquebolloré » ; et autres « catherinejtm », avant de conclure que de toute manière si Yann avait été inquiété quant au fait que Martin ne lise cette fameuse lettre, c’est qu’elle lui était tout de même accessible, et donc pas sur son ordinateur qui semblait être un minimum sécurisé. Il finit par soupirer de fatigue, désespéré de ne rien trouver. Il chercha encore quelques temps dans sa chambre, mais ne trouva rien de spécial si ce n’était des vêtements éparpillés un peu partout, et dans un élan de dernier espoir, ouvrit l’armoire sans grand entrain. Il s’étonna d’y trouver quelques uns de ses propre t-shirt, puis se souvint que vu le nombre de soirées qu’ils avaient passé ensemble dans cet appartement, il avait dû oublier pas mal de ses effets personnels. Il déplia l’un d’entre eux « Je l’aime bien celui-là en plus » se fit-il la remarque, et recula lorsque vit un papier tomber des plis du vêtement. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et comprit qu’il avait trouvé ce qu’il cherchait depuis bientôt une heure quand il lut les premiers mots qui s’adressaient à lui, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

…

Yann se rendit après l’émission dans sa loge, exténué et pressé de retirer le fond de teint tartiné sur sa peau et d’enfiler une tenue autrement plus confortable. En entrant, il tomba nez à nez avec Martin qui l’attendait assis sur le canapé, un visage qu’il s’imagina par sa seule force d’esprit (et surtout sa panique), être fermé et réprobateur. En vérité, le brun abordait sûrement une expression des plus neutres qui ne pouvait en rien laisser deviner ses pensées. Le poivre et sel sentit le sol trembler. À moins que ce ne soit juste lui qui fut au bord de la syncope. Il crut d’ailleurs pendant l’espace de quelques secondes qu’il allait rester sur le carreau lorsqu’il vit dans l’une des mains du journaliste une feuille, _cette feuille_. Le présentateur sentit l’air de ses poumons se vider alors que le brun se levait pour lui faire face, bon sang, il était trop sensible pour vivre.

« Je pense que l’on devrait avoir une discussion tous les deux, non ? »

Le ton du reporter n’avait rien d’agressif, ne sonnait pas comme un reproche, ou d’une quelconque manière négative. Pourtant, le plus vieux se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais. Il aurait mieux fait de tout simplement brûler cette lettre, il ne se souvenait pas en détail du contenu de cette dernière, mais assez pour sentir la peur et le malaise lui tordre le ventre. Il n’avait eu aucun filtre car il ne pensait pas que quelqu’un puisse la lire un jour, et encore moins le principal concerné, il s’était mit à nu dedans, et il ne pouvait croire qu’il avait posé ses yeux dessus. Bordel. Il céda complètement à la panique et tenta de rectifier le tir.

« Écoute Martin, je n’étais pas forcément dans mon état normal lorsque je l’ai écris, bafoua-t-il d’un débit de parole assez impressionnant. Il continua, cédant totalement au rythme affolé de son cœur qui semblait se débattre comme un diable dans sa cage thoracique. « J’étais déprimé, je ne savais pas quoi faire et finalement c’était le seul moyen de… d’exorciser ce que je ressentais. Je sais que peut-être j’aurais dû te le dire, mais après tout, même si ça te concerne un peu, même carrément, ça ne regarde que moi, je veux dire, ce sont mes sentiments personnels. Elle date de presque six mois, beaucoup de choses changent en six mois et les sentiments que j’ai pour toi ne sont plus là, enfin si, ils sont complètement là mais j’arrive peu à peu à passer outre, bien sûr que je pense toujours que tu es la personne la plus attendrissante que je connaisse et toutes ces choses complètement niaises à ton sujet mais...

-Yann…

-Mais vraiment ne prend pas tout au pied de la lettre, j’étais en plein spleen, et… oh mon dieu je n’arrive pas à croire que tu aies lu la fin où je-… bordel, bordel. J’ai souffert de tout ça, je n’arrive pas à te laisser, j’ai tout gardé pour moi car je ne veux pas que ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous, juste oublie ce que tu as lu et-

-Yann, je ne l’ai pas lue.

L’aîné se stoppa dans sa tirade, les yeux ronds, et avec le peu d’éloquence qu’il lui restait, laissa échapper un « Quoi ? »

-Je ne l’ai pas lue, enfin juste le début mais je me suis arrêté, tu dis clairement dedans que tu ne veux pas que je la lise, alors je ne l’ai pas fais, je… jusqu’à maintenant j’ignorais encore son contenu et je voulais simplement que tu me dises toi-même ce qu’elle contenait.

Un ange passa.

-Je viens de tout déballer alors que tu ne savais rien, conclu-t-il alors que son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

-Désolé, t’étais vraiment pris dans ton monologue… Je peux la lire ? s’enquit-il en montrant la lettre dans sa main.

Il le regarda abasourdi. Il venait de lui avouer qu’il avait des sentiments pour lui et il lui demandait si pouvait lire ce foutu bout de papier ?

-Sûrement pas.

Le brun fit une petite moue déçue avant de se rapprocher un peu plus vers lui. Il n’osait pas reculer, mais il osait encore moins avancer. Ses prunelles noisettes le paralysaient et il fut surpris d’y voir cet air mutin dans une situation pareille. D’un point de vue extérieur et purement objectif, ce qui était sur le point de se passer paraissait évident, mais pour l’aîné c’était encore le flou total, son cerveau étant sur le point de disjoncter tandis que ses joues chauffaient. Ce que montrait son corps et ce qu’il ressentait en son intérieur n’avaient rien de bien différent, mais il se sentait un peu dérangé d’être si transparent, et surtout en ce moment-même où leurs regards s’étaient apprivoisés de telle sorte à réduire le reste du monde au néant.

-Je peux t’embrasser ? Sa voix n’était plus qu’un souffle chaud et elle fit sauter les derniers fusibles du présentateur qui lui permettaient de penser. Leurs deux visages étaient tellement proches qu’il n’était pas nécessaire à Yann de répondre, en fait, il n’en avait pas eu l’occasion. Le temps de cligner des yeux, ses lèvres frôlaient déjà les siennes à la façon d’une caresse, d’un effleurement qui valait cent fois plus que tout ce qu’il avait rêvé jusqu’alors.

Martin, concluant que son patron n’avait nullement l’intention de le repousser, finit par l’embrasser franchement une, puis un nombre incalculable de fois.

Le poivre et sel était complètement dépassé à la fois par l’assurance du brun et par la tendresse de ses gestes. Sa main gauche s’entremêlait dans la sienne avec une certaine complémentarité tandis que l’autre caressait du bout des doigts son bas du dos par dessous sa chemise, lui procurant un agréable frisson le long de son échine.

Peut-être n’était-il plus capable de penser, mais il pouvait au moins ressentir et être assez conscient de ce qu’il ressentait pour s’efforcer de l’imprimer dans son esprit. Ses cinq sens étaient complètement sollicités et profitaient des sensations qu’éveillait l’être collé à lui : son corps qui l’irradiait complètement, le goût de ses lèvres qui le faisait défaillir, la ligne de son cou qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’admirer, son parfum dont il ne pouvait se lasser, sa profonde respiration qui ne l’aidait pas lui, à se calmer.

Il aurait sûrement du se demander pourquoi ce moment était-il en train de se dérouler si facilement, alors qu’il en avait rêvé à la façon d’un fantasme inatteignable depuis si longtemps. Mais l’heure n’était pas aux questions, aucune réponse rationnelle n’en sortirait alors qu’il vivait son énième grand huit de la journée.

Il ne s’en plaignit pas, il passait sûrement l’un des meilleurs moments de sa vie, tout était parfait.

Enfin tout le fut avant que la porte ne s’ouvre, le faisant vivement tourner la tête vers l’intrus dans un éclair de panique. Intrus n’étant personne d’autre qu’Hugo.

« Je crois je dérange », constata-t-il un peu perplexe face à la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, les deux ayant vite fait de s’écarter comme pris en flagrant délit.

Une petite rectification s’imposait : les boulettes d’Hugo n’avaient jamais eu de grosses conséquences _sur lui_ , mais le blond pressentit à ce moment précis que s’il ne se carapatait pas en vitesse ce serait le licenciement qui lui ferait du pied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je viens de faire le truc le plus OOC du monde ahah, mais j’ai bien aimé l’écrire donc c’est le principal, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de ma ff principale, et puis pour d’autres futures histoires ??


End file.
